Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf
Das Märchen Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf (im Original: Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump) ist eines der Märchen von Beedle dem Barden, die in der Magischen Welt jedem Kind erzählt werden. Der Titel dieses Märchens wird in HP VII/7 genannt, über dessen Inhalt wird aber an keiner Stelle etwas berichtet. Joanne K. Rowling hat einige Monate nach Abschluss der Harry-Potter-Serie selbst die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden geschrieben und erzählt auf ihrer HP-Seite, dass es bei diesem TitelIn der Muggelausgabe des Märchenbuches lautet der Titel „Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf". Die deutsche Übersetzung von Band 7 und die deutsche Version von Rowlings HP-Seite interpretierten den englischen Orginaltitel zunächst ganz anders und übersetzten ihn mit Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz. Inzwischen ist klar, dass dies am Inhalt des Märchens vorbeigeht: „Babbitty Rabbitty" ist kein Häschen, sondern eine weise alte Hexe, und bei ihrem "schnatternden Stummelschwänzchen" handelt es sich um einen gackernden Baumstumpf. Vermutlich wird der Titel bei Neuauflagen des Buches entsprechend geändert. besonders schwer war, eine passende Geschichte zu erfinden. Von dem Märchenbuch erstellte sie zunächst nur sieben handschriftliche und besonders verzierte Einzelexemplare. Mit Zustimmung der Eigentümer ihrer Spezialanfertigungen ist seit 4. Dezember 2008 eine allgemeinzugängliche gedruckte englische und deutsche Ausgabe des Märchenbuchs im Buchhandel erhältlich, die neben Rowlings Illustrationen auch einige Anmerkungen Albus Dumbledores zu den einzelnen Märchen enthält. Inhalt Das Märchen entlarvt falsche Vorstellungen über die Magie und ihre Möglichkeiten: Ein törichter Muggel-König will sich alle dadurch untertan machen, dass er als einziger zaubern kann. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, lässt er einerseits Jagd auf Hexen und Zauberer machen, um damit jede drohende Konkurrenz zu vernichten, andererseits will er selbst unter Anleitung eines Meisters der Zauberei diese Kunst erlernen. Er findet als Lehrmeister einen großsprecherischen Muggel, der zwar selbst keine Ahnung von Magie hat, aber dem König mit einigen Tricks vortäuscht, er könne perfekt zaubern. Unter dem Vorwand kostspieliger Ausgaben für Zauberzubehör, schwatzt der zum "Großzauberer" Ernannte dem König erhebliche Reichtümer ab und bringt seinem königlichen Schüler schwer zu erlernendes, völlig unnützes Zeug bei. Als Babbitty Rabbitty, eine Waschfrau am Königshof, mitbekommt, wie der König sich in einer solchen Unterrichtsstunde mit Verrenkungen und Beschwörungsformeln abmüht, bricht sie in ihr charakteristisches laut gackerndes Gelächter aus. Der in seiner Ehre getroffene König beschließt daraufhin, mit der heimlichen Hilfe des angeblich magiekundigen Lehrmeisters am nächsten Tag seine Zauberkünste vor seinem Hofstaat vorzuführen: Er selbst werde so tun, als führe er den Zauber aus, während der "Großzauberer" eben diesen Zauber tatsächlich insgeheim magisch bewirken werde. Der Lehrmeister, der weiß, dass er das Verlangte nicht vollbringen kann, versucht vergeblich sich herauszureden - wenn es nicht klappe, droht ihm der König an, seine Zaubererjäger auf ihn zu hetzen. Als der vorgebliche Zauberer das gackernde Waschweib auftreibt, sieht er die Lösung seines Problems, da sie sich als eine richtige Hexe entpuppt. Sie ist auch bereit, aus einem Versteck heraus die notwendigen Zauber auszuführen, gibt allerdings zu bedenken, dass alles auffliegen werde, wenn der König einen Zauber verlange, den sie nicht vollziehen könne. Bei der Vorführung am Folgetag tritt eben dies ein: Der König glänzt mit zwei erfolgreich vorgetäuschten Zaubern, die wie er selbst glaubt, sein Lehrmeister für ihn ausgeführt hat und für die in Wirklichkeit die hinter einem Busch versteckte Hexe Babbitty Rabbitty verantwortlich war. Aber beim dritten verlangten Zauber will der König einen verstorbenen Jagdhund wieder lebendig zaubern und es passiert nichts, weil Babbitty Rabbitty, wie ihr selbst sofort klar ist, Verstorbene nicht wieder lebendig zaubern kann. Der Lehrmeister wird panisch, zeigt auf ihr Versteck und beschuldigt die alte Hexe, den Zauber durch einen bösen Fluch lahmgelegt zu haben. Die sofort ausgelöste Hetzjagd endet vor einem Baum, um den die Jagdhunde ratlos herumstehen. Dieser Baum lacht sie gackernd aus. Auf Anraten seines "Großzauberers" lässt der König diesen Baum, in den die Hexe sich verwandelt habe, sofort fällen. Stattdessen gackert nun der verbliebene Baumstumpf. Zauberer würden nicht vernichtet, wenn man sie entzweischlage, behauptet der Baumstumpf, er solle es doch bei seinem Lehrmeister, dem "Großzauberer" versuchen. Schlotternd vor Angst, gesteht der angebliche Zauberer alles und wird in den Kerker abgeführt. Der Baumstumpf mit Babbitty Rabbittys Stimme droht dann dem König an, jeden Hieb gegen die Hexen und Zauberer seines Reiches werde er selbst so spüren, als werde er zerhackt. Mit dieser Drohung erwirkt Babbety Rabbety, dass die Jagd des Königs auf magische Menschen unverzüglich eingestellt wird und magische Menschen künftig in seinem Reich ungestört leben können. Ferner verspricht er ihr, ein goldenes Denkmal des alten Waschweibs werde auf dem Baumstumpf errichtet, um mahnend an diesen Vorfall und seine eigene Torheit zu erinnern. Als der König mit seinem Gefolge sich verzogen hat, entschlüpft zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumstumpfs ein altes weißes Kaninchen mit einem Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen und hoppelt aus dem Schlosspark hinaus. Anmerkungen von Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore kommentiert, dass die Grenzen der Magie durch dieses Märchen vielen Zaubererkindern erst bewusst werden, denen bis dahin nicht klar ist, dass elterliche Zauber zwar Plüschtiere reparieren können, tote Tiere oder Menschen aber nicht lebendig machen. Als einziges unrealistisches "Märchen" über die Magie bleibt, dass Babbitty Rabbitty als Animagus den Baum bzw. den Baumstumpf mit menschlicher Stimme sprechen lässt. Animagi, so führt Dumbledore aus, behalten zwar anders als magische Personen, die durch einen üblichen Verwandlungszauber in ein Tier verwandelt werden, immer ihr menschliches Bewusstsein, können sich aber in Tiergestalt nur mit den entsprechenden Tierlauten äußern. Da Beedle sonst in diesem Märchen sehr realistisch benennt, was Zauber vermögen und was nicht, nimmt Dumbledore an, dass Beedle selbst es nicht besser wusste, und Animagi, von denen es nur wenige gibt, nur vom Hören-Sagen kannte. Link zum Artikel Lisette de Lapin Übersetzungskritik Weblinks Zur gedruckten Ausgabe: * JKR/Neuigkeiten/Veröffentlichung am 4.12.08 en:Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump Kategorie:Magische Welt Kategorie:Magische Bücher und Medien Kategorie:Übersetzungskritik